


5 Times David Jacobs Didn't Realize His Boyfriend Was a Superhero and 1 Time He Did

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Crutchie is the superhero, M/M, davey is so oblivious guys you can't really tell in the first chapter but he is, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: It's exactly what the title says.Crutchie is a superhero, Davey is his oblivious journalist boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Davey Jacobs had a pretty ideal life.

He was a journalist at a big newspaper, he had the consistent job of reporting the activity of the friendly neighborhood superhero, which often got his work on the front page, he came home every day to a wonderful boyfriend who didn’t mind that most of their “dates” wound up being sitting on the couch watching something cheesy over takeout, so that Davey could pull up whatever he was working on on his laptop when Crutchie fell asleep against him later.

It was really good.

“And he took out the...the thing in like, ten minutes. The only footage is cell phone stuff! It’s crazy, babe, look at this!” His boyfriend leaned over the back of his chair to watch the shaky footage of the most recent superhero fight that had gone down earlier that afternoon.

“Wow. That Sunspot sure knows how to pack a punch.” Crutchie kissed the top of his head before turning back to whatever he was making for dinner. 

“You okay? You’re walking like your leg is bothering you.”

“Somebody left a box out in the breakroom. I tripped. It’s no big deal, it’ll be fine in the morning.” Crutchie said, smiling reassuringly. “I didn’t even fall, just stubbed my toe.” He was dishing up food, pasta in some kind of greenish sauce. “Leftovers gourmet dinner. Only the best.” Crutchie laughed as he plopped himself down at his chair across from Davey.

“It tastes good.”

“Good. What else has Sunspot been up to since you last regaled me with tales of his heroics?” It was Davey’s turn to laugh now, at Crutchie’s obvious pleasure in using superfluous language.

“You don’t need to talk like a high fantasy elf.”

“What if I want to? You can’t stop me, my liege.”

“That’s just a creepy thing to say to your boyfriend.”

“What would you have me say, honeysop?” 

“Nice usage of sixteenth century pet names.”

“Only the best for my turtle-dove.” Crutchie now had a shit-eating grin. “What was Sunspot up to this week, poppet?” 

“Well, Nighbolt made a reappearance, and Sunspot kicked his butt again. A few smaller criminals caught. This thing.”

“Do you know what the thing today was?”

“Looked like a robot. We don’t really know, and we probably won’t unless it comes back.”

“And you have to write about it still?”

“I go vague. “Sunspot saves city again, from unknown terror” or something like that.”

“They pay you too much.” Crutchie joked, standing up to clear his dishes.

“Oh yeah, definitely. Or is it not enough, for writing an entire article about a man in tights fighting something we can’t even identify.”

“Is that all you think of him? A man in tights?”

“He’s a hero. A strangely dressed, somehow magical hero, but he’s saved lives. I admire that. His fashion sense...not so much.”

“Could be worse. At least his color scheme doesn’t clash.”

“He looks like a bumble bee.” Crutchie frowned.

“I like his outfit.”

“You just like yellow more than the average person.” Davey smiled and stood, kissing Crutchie on his way up. “Anyone could see that from this apartment.” Which was true. Of the four rooms in their apartment, two were yellow, and Crutchie made a point of wearing something yellow in every outfit. It was one of his rules. Crutchie kissed him back.

“I’m tired. Want to watch something and then go to bed?”

“Sounds like a plan, sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

For somebody who worked in a used bookstore, Crutchie Morris managed to get hurt an awful lot. 

Often, Davey came home to his boyfriend limping a bit more than usual, or having a bruise on his cheek from falling or bumping into a shelf.

A black eye and bloody nose was new, and entirely unwelcome.

“Crutchie! What on earth happened!” Crutchie just gave him a tired smile and wet a washcloth to clean himself up a bit.

“Turns out, antique encyclopedias are a worthy foe.”

“What?”

“I was reaching up to shelve a box set of encyclopedias, and they slipped. It’s not as bad as it looks, it’s not like my nose is broken or anything.”

“Sit down, let me!” Crutchie sat and tipped his head back, letting Davey take over dabbing at the cut under his eye.

“It landed just right. The corner caught me there and the side hit my nose.”

“I’ll get some tissues.” Crutchie winced and tipped his head back further.

“Anything exciting at your work today? Distract me from this.” Davey hummed, thinking, handing tissues for Crutchie to use to stop the bleeding.

“Well, that guy Andy brough in cupcakes for his crush’s birthday, only his crush is Katherine, who’s, you know, a lesbian, so that was both delicious and excruciating.” Crutchie laughed. “Then we actually managed to get our cameras and stuff where they belonged, so I have more than a few snapchats to go off of for the latest Sunspot excitement.”

“We saw that on the news. Crazier than normal, huh?”

“Bigger. The construction guys have a much bigger mess to clean up than normal.”

“It wasn’t a robot this time, though.”

“No. Some dude tried to rob a back, called himself Nightbolt. Now we have a supervillain, it looks like, not just random wildcard evil geniuses.”

“You think this guy’s super?”

“He’s something other than normal, that’s for sure. He managed to beat Sunspot, or at least not lose.” Crutchie pulled the tissues away from his nose. It wasn’t bleeding anymore, but now that it wasn’t, the black eye looked much worse.

“Maybe he just got lucky.”

“Maybe.” Davey offered Crutchie a hand and walked with him back to the living room, where they both collapsed on the couch. “Do you want an ibuprofen? I’ll bet you have a headache, and there’s no way that feels nice.”

“That’d be nice, yeah.” Crutchie was already falling asleep by the time Davey got back to the couch two minutes later with a pill and a glass of water.

“Babe. Here.” 

“Hmm?”

“Here.” Davey handed him the glass, and Crutchie laughed. 

“I’m...way more tired than I thought I was.”

“What else did you do today that made you this tired?”

“We got two refrigerator boxes of donations today from some old church. Sorting through them took forever, because like half of them were water damaged and some had broken spines and some were just...weird. There were four copies of the Bible in latin, which we’ll put out, but like, who’s gonna buy the Bible in latin? And then we had to shelve them, and then five minutes before I left I hurt myself. It’s been a long day, love.” Crutchie swallowed the last of his water and leaned into Davey’s side, closing his eyes again. Davey kissed his hair, settling down into the couch and reaching for the remote. 

He had a feeling they’d be on the couch for at least a few episodes, and that he’d be dealing with a clingy, sleepy boyfriend by the time he was ready to actually go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, short chapters, probably not well written, but hey, at least I'm getting to write cheesy superhero Dutchie, so how's your day been going?
> 
> As always, I'm Asper, leave a comment if you have something to say, and come chat on @enby-crutchie if you haven't already!


	3. Chapter 3

“Crutchie? Finch called and said you came home early. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just got overheated. We were setting up tents and stuff for tomorrow and I guess I just worked myself too hard. Got a little sunburned, I think.” Crutchie was lying on the couch with a damp towel on his forehead, a glass of ice water next to him and Pushing Daisies playing on the TV.

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah. I got a little dizzy and figured it was better safe than sorry, so I came home and took a nap. I already feel better, other than the sunburn.” Davey sat down and pulled Crutchie’s legs into his lap, balancing his laptop on his boyfriend’s shins. “New project already?”

“Don’t tell me you missed the latest Sunspot shenanigans? Nightbolt is back.” Davey pulled up the videos he was working off of this time. “We got so much more information this time. Heat scans, speed scans, good video, I actually have details to include.” He spun the screen so Crutchie could watch the clips, one after the other.

“He’s hot. Literally, I mean.” 

“We kinda figured his powers had something to do with heat from how he leaves the scenes, but we didn’t know how hot he got. And…” Davey pulled up the data from the speed scans. “When he flies, he’s way faster than we thought. This guy is way more powerful than we thought.”

“He went supernova. Way too hot for anyone to be.” Crutchie murmured, reading the data quickly.

“What?”

“I just mean, that seems way to hot for a human to be.”

“Maybe. Maybe he’s not human. Maybe he’s an alien.” Crutchie laughed.

“Or maybe he’s just some farm kid who one day realized his quirks could be used for good.”

“Or the victim of a toxic waste accident.”

“Medical action gone drastically wrong.”

“Spider bite.”

“Rich kid with too many toys and too much free time.” 

“So our options are Superman, Spider-man, Batman, Captain America, Hulk…” Davey was laughing now as he listed off superheroes.

“Well he’s fast, so let’s add The Flash, struck by lightning.”

“Maybe he should just dress up as one of them. My headlines could be better then. Real Life Batman Protecting New York! Superman is Real, and not in Metropolis anymore!” Crutchie was giggling now.

“And you wouldn’t have to make fun of the outfit anymore.”

“I don’t make fun of it!”

“He looks like a bumblebee! Why would he pick yellow and black! You can’t even see him when he’s moving!” Crutchie put on a horrible imitation of Davey’s voice.

“I do not sound like that.”

“Yeah, you kind of do.” Crutchie pulled the laptop towards him, flicking through all the pages about Sunspot Davey had up. “This is everything they have on him? Like, at all?”

“Yeah. He showed up six years ago, no record of him from anywhere around the world. Starts small, people thought he was just a normal vigilante-”

“You know, you’re average, run of the mill vigilante, kicking ass and taking names.” Crutchie grinned at him.

“Well, he wasn't that big a deal, which I how I ended up writing about him. Then the whole thing happened with the copycat robbers, the ones who dressed up as different villains and stole from banks and stores and everything. They were good enough the cops couldn’t catch them, and then Sunspot showed up in a fancy new outfit and caught them in one try. Then people cared, and then he showed off his powers. So we start tracking him, they try to take him away from me and I refuse, and we learn bits and pieces every time we catch him on camera.”

“Like how fast he goes and that his powers have something to do with heat.”

“Yeah. This is the most detailed information we’ve gotten on him, ever.” Crutchie’s eyes went back and forth as he read everything Davey had left out before.

“And you have absolutely no idea who he is?”

“Not a clue. A man who probably lives in New York.”

“So it could be me?” Davey laughed.

“I suppose, sure.”

“It is. I’m Sunspot.” Crutchie kept a straight face, looking up at Davey. “I’m telling you that before you find out for yourself. This isn’t a sunburn, I went too hot in the fight today.” Davey leaned down to kiss him, still laughing. When he pulled away, Crutchie was grinning at him. “You don’t believe me?”

“Nope.” 

“Well, I told you so, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie hates keeping secrets even if he think's their necessary. Davey is really, super, incredibly oblivious. Crutchie might have told him so in as many words, that doesn't mean he sees it.
> 
> Anway, comment if you liked it! Or hated it, I supposed, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
